We'll save you !
by PhotoSnapFrenzy
Summary: After Ayumi presented the killer's repentance to Yuki and Tokiko, hoping that they would let Mayu go, Yoshiki and her suddenly get worried as the two little girls make the brunette levitate, not willing to let her go. At that moment, they understand that don't have much time to save their friend. Yoshiki x Mayu


**A few days before starting school, I took the time to surf through the stories of this fandom. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pratically sure that there isn't a single story that involves Yoshiki x Mayu. Actually, after watching the chapter 2 of Book of Shadows, I've come to really like this pairing. Am I the only one in this situation ? Anyway, I decided that I should write one, so here's a story that talks about the moment where Yoshiki and Ayumi are trying to save Mayu from Yuki and Tokiko's control. Because Mayu really deserved to be saved (or at least not to die in such a horrible and gruesome way like she unfortunately did. Mayuuuuu TT-TT)**

 **There might be some mistakes in the grammar, or things like that, since English isn't my mother language.**

 **Still, hope you enjoy reading it. But if you don't like Yoshiki x Mayu, then I invite you to leave this page :) .**

 **I don't own Corpse Party ! Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris !**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Let Suzumoto go !

The two ghost children were making Mayu levitate, about around one meter from the ground, and you could tell by Yuki's smile that she wasn't going to bring the brunette back down. Tokiko wasn't moving either.

W-What are you doing ? Mayu asked with a small voice, turning towards them.

I told you to let her go ! Yoshiki repeated.

He rushed forward the young girl, but went suddenly stopped in his running by an invisible barrier, probably set by the two ghosts girls, and violently fell backwards.

I beg of you, Ayumi asked while approaching them, let our friend go...

But even if they asked and begged over and over, Yuki and Tokiko didn't respond. Ayumi didn't understand why they were acting this way.

 _' I... I just presented them the killer's repentance ! So why ? Why are they still holding Mayu back ?!'_

While she was beginning to panic, Yoshiki was getting enraged. He didn't care about wondering why they were doing that.

He just wanted them to let their friend go.

Damn, let her go you little-

Kishinuma !

Ayumi quickly cut him off before he had the time to say anything else.

Stop ! You really think you're going to solve this by insulting them ?! If we ever get them angry, they could avenge themselves on Mayu !

Yoshiki was about to reply something when he noticed the look in the blue-haired girl eyes. Fear, anxiety. She was really concerned about her friend's situation. Then, he realized that she was right. They were totally powerless against the two ghosts. The slightest action or word against them could be deadly. They had the brunette's life in their hands.

 _'… If something ever happens to Suzumoto because of me...'_

Onii-chan...

While he was thinkning, a child voice made Ayumi and him jump. He rose his head and saw Yuki's cold look. Her face wasn't expressing anything anymore.

Why do you want to save Onee-chan so badly ?

...B-But ! It's our friend ! Ayumi exclaimed.

I didn't asked you, Yuki replied, looking at her right into her eyes.

The blond thought for a moment, silent. He stared at the young ghost, then raised his head towards Mayu. She looked desperate. She was also aware of the impact of his waited answer. As for Ayumi, she was looking at her friend, talking to her as calmly as she could, trying to reassure her as best as she could. She had no other choice but to let the brunette's life in the blonde's hand, even if she wasn't really happy with that. The only thing she could do was to pray so his answer would save Mayu.

Onii-chan ? Yuki asked again.

… Kishinuma-kun...

Mayu's worried voice came up to his ears. He raised his head towards her once again.

… I trust you..., she said with a weak smile.

The blonde felt like something stabbed him right into the heart, seeing the usually joyfull Mayu like this, helpless and forcing her smile. The tension really began to weigh on his shoulders, as his heart rate started to increase.

 _'… Suzumoto...'_

For a moment, he thought about telling them the truth. But he knew that the little girls wouldn't hesitate to go at the end of their actions. It certainly wasn't what he was going to say that would touch them. They could even laugh at him and then kill Mayu two seconds later, in front of their eyes.

Kishinuma...

This time, it was Ayumi's anxious voice that came up to the blonde's ears. He knew more than anything else that the two girls were counting on him. He couldn't afford to make a mistake. He glanced at Ayumi, whose eyes were practically screaming at him « Save her ».

Then, after a few seconds, she noticed a certain look into his eyes. He probably knew what he had to say. He inspired, then expired heavily, before staring at Yuki, determined, his heart beating faster and faster.

Suzumoto... she was so nice with you !

Ayumi and Mayu opened wide eyes, while Yuki's facial expression went to surprise.

She told us that you two have been here alone for a long time. Everybody feared you and nobody dared to approach you. But Suzumoto came towards you ! She stayed with you, and comforted you ! She only thought about making you smile when you could have kill her ! She didn't even worry about her life, she just wanted to help you !

Yoshiki stopped talking, still staring at the two ghosts, tense. Then, silent filled the infirmary. Then, they saw Yuki losing her smile, before lowering her head, with a sad look on her face, just like Tokiko. To their relief, Mayu started to gradually go down. She had barely her feet on the floor that the two children went to her arms, sobbing.

Sorry... Onee-chan...

Once the surprise passed, Mayu's friendly character quickly came back, as she hugged the little girls.

Don't cry, it's okay... I'm not angry against you..., she assured with a smile.

For a few seconds, Yoshiki and Ayumi feared that this situation would be a trap. That the two were making them lower their guard so they would advantage of their friend and kill her.

But the blue-haired girl didn't feel anything bad coming from them ; then she noticed the joy and the sincere smile that were on Yuki's face. The two sighed of relief.

 _'Suzumoto is saved, now...'_

Onii-chan...

Yuki turned towards the blonde. Her eyes were gleaming with gratitude.

Thank you...

Tokiko nodded. She felt the same. Yoshiki couldn't help but smile. Then he saw Ayumi looking at him, her eyes filled with joy.

Kishinuma, thank you. I must say that I didn't entirely trust you, she admited, but you saved Mayu when I was helpless.

...It's nothing, I guess, he said, a little surprised.

It was pretty rare that Ayumi talked to him if it's wasn't to reproach him.

I will never thank you enough for what you did, she continued. If you hadn't been here, I certainly would have caused her death..., she said while shivering. I'm supposed to be her friend, but all I managed to do is putting her in danger...

… Don't exaggerate …

The blue-haired girl turned towards Yuki and Tokiko.

So, you... you will let us go, now ? she asked.

The two little girls turned towards her. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then stared at her.

Onee-chan...

Ayumi shivered. There wasn't any joy, or happy feeling in Yuki's voice anymore.

You lied to us..., she continued. You lied to us...

A sudden worry appeared on the three teenagers's face when the ghosts children approached the blue-haired girl.

Wha...What do you mean ? she asked, totally not reassured.

She brusquely jumped when each of them took both her arms. Her heartbeat accelerated, just like Yoshiki and Mayu's ones.

...Eh... Yuki... Tokiko...

Mayu, tense, slowly moved forwards the two little girls, hoping to be able to calm them down. Yoshiki, stayed in the background, was looking at Ayumi, who fixed him with a terrified look.

Mayu... Kishinuma...

The blonde and the brunette's eyes suddenly opened wide when they saw their friend taken away outside the infirmary by the two ghosts, who were now hovering at high speed.

Ayumi ! Mayu screamed.

Shinozaki ! Yoshiki exclaimed at the same time.

Panicked by what just happened and their friend's screams, they hurried in the direction of the exit to rescue her. But they had barely made a step that they stopped clear.

Her cries only lasted for about two seconds, and make way for a huge noise.

As if something rather heavy had just violently hit the wall.

Yoshiki and Mayu exchanged quick looks, worried, before stepping out of the room. They turned their head on the left, then on the right.

AH !

The brunette's small cry resonated in the empty hall.

At the bottom, under a large mark of blood which covered a part of the wall, lied a bloody corpse, in one piece, but completely dislocated, broken, with dark blue hair.

They stayed frozen in place, their eyes wide opened, for a few moments, before Mayu head towards it, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

AYUMI !

Yoshiki, still in shock, immediately followed her. Arrived at the foot of the corpse, the brunette collapsed on her knees, her eyes staring at her friend's body.

No... No... Ayumi...

More than everything, Yoshiki wanted to look away from this horrific view. But even if he was disgusted, he couldn't do anything but staring at what was left of the one who has been, until a few seconds, their class rep and friend for some of them.

S-Sorry... Ayumi..., Mayu murmured, sobbing. We... failed to save you...

The blonde leaned towards her, and, slowly, put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. Personally he wasn't really close to the blue-haired girl, but he knew that Mayu and her were great friends.

Mayu didn't first react to the latter's action. Then, after a moment, she felt the gentleness of his hand kindly caressing her shoulder. She turned her head, and noticed his compassionate look. This made him blush. Strangely, he was expecting her to push him away. But she looked at him with a weak smile, her green eyes steamy by tears. He felt his heart rate increase.

 _'...I feel bad for thinking this at such a moment, but Suzumoto is really cute...'_

The two then heared a heavy step that sounded like it was getting closer and closer to them. They turned their head, and saw, at the other end of the hall, a big man with grey skin, red eyes that weren't reflecting any emotion, and whose clothes were covered in blood. They felt even more scared when they noticed he was holding a giant hammer, which was bloody too.

Suzumoto... hurry...

Yoshiki didn't need to say more as the brunette and he quickly stood up before starting to run, while the man was coming in their direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kishi... numa... I... I don't think he's following us anymore...

The blonde still took the trouble to look, while they were still running. There was nobody behind them, and they didn't hear the man's groans anymore.

We... We can stop now... Suzumoto...

He had barely finished to talk that Mayu and he collapsed, tired. They only ran for a few minutes, but they seemed like an eternity to them. While they were slowly catching their breath, the disturbing silent of the hall where they were came back to their ears. Yoshiki wasn't reassured by the fact that he wasn't hearing anything anymore, except their breathes and the cracks caused by the boards in the floor. He wouldn't complain that there wasn't any sound that would foretell anything bad, but he didn't really feel safe here, exposed, in the middle of the hall.

Suzumoto... we shouldn't stay here for too long...

Kishinuma...

The blonde turned towards the brunette, who smiled at him, grateful.

I... Thank you for saving me..., she said softly.

He couldn't help but blush slightly.

If... If you hadn't been here... I would have end like... like Ayumi..., she whispered.

Her look darkened as she thought about her dead friend, whose corpse lied now against a wall, to everyone's sight.

I... I should have do something for her..., she continued with a sad voice. Not letting her here...

… Suzumoto...

Kishinuma... I... I feel so bad for not having been able to save her..., she admits before starting to cry.

Yoshiki didn't say anything. Honestly, he felt a bit guilty too. But he couldn't see what they could have done to prevent this. Everything happened so fast...

Suzumoto... you don't have to blame yourself, he assured. We couldn't know that it would be this way...

Why... Why did Yuki and Tokiko kill Ayumi ? You managed to calm them down, and... and they seemed to be sorry for what they did to me...

The blonde thought about Yuki's last words. _You lied to us..._

Suzumoto... you remember this doll that Shinozaki had in hands ? he asked. Apparently, it belonged to the one who kill them. She thought that if she presented the killer's repentance, it would be enough to calm them down and let you go.

Mayu indeed remembered that Ayumi had presented a doll to the little girls. That doll had started to talk and say that the one whose she belonged regretted what he did.

Maybe they didn't care to know if the one who killed them regretted his act or not, the blonde said.

...Or... maybe it was the wrong person ? the brunette suggested.

How that ? The doll, um, the killer said that he was sorry for what he did !

Yeah, but... I'm sure that Yuki and Tokiko would have forgive him, since he sounded sincerely sorry, she said. But, since that didn't work... marbe it's because that the one who killed them isn't the person we thought it was ? And... they went angry at Ayumi because she thought she could save me with a wrong proof... that would explain why Yuki said « You lied to us »...

...Yeah... Maybe you're right...

 _'...But that means that if I hadn't found the correct words... They would have killed Suzumoto... and then Shinozaki ?'_

This thought made him tremble. He then noticed that Mayu still seemed to feel guilty about her friend's death.

 _' I can't let her in this state... I have to tell her something...'_

Suzumoto... I... You know, about Shinozaki..., he started.

The brunette turned towards him, tears in the corner of her eyes.

I... When Shinozaki and I were looking for a way to rescue you, she only thought about you, he explained. She only thought about finding a way to save you. It was her priority...

… Really ?

And, when you were comforting the two kids, she thanked me for having saved you. It was the first time that she ever thank me for anything...

…

She told me that she has been scared, he continued. That if I hadn't been here, she would have caused your death... That she was supposed to be your friend, but that everything she managed to do was putting you in danger... She had such a scared look...

Mayu stayed silent, wiping her tears. Yoshiki then thought that maybe it wasn't the best thing he could have say to cheer her up.

And, I... I have to tell you that it was my priority too...

… What are you talking about ?

… Saving you...

The brunette noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

I... I wanted to save you at all cost, he admited. I knew that they wouldn't have hesitated to kill you if I hadn't answered correctly. And... I don't know what I would have done if I had failed to save you...

…

I think I would have felt guilty for the rest of my life... And, Shinozaki would have hated me forever...

...Kishinuma ?

Yoshiki noticed that Mayu's cheeks were also a bit red. She even had a little smile on her face.

… What do I represent for you ?

She couldn't hold back a laugh when she saw the blonde becoming red like a tomato.

Uh, I... well, you... I... uh...

That's all he managed to mutter. Her smile widened.

 _'...Did she understand ?'_

My question perturbs you that much ? she asked maliciously.

… Suzumoto, I... well...

That's okay, that's okay, I'm teasing you, she said while pating his shoulder. I see that it makes you uncomfortable to try to say it...

So, you... you understand ?

Mayu answered to him by a smile, before approaching him and gently kissing him on the cheek.

Well, I don't know how I wouldn't have noticed that, after everything you said to me..., she admited while blushing.

The blonde needed a few seconds to realize what happened. An embarrassed but happy smile appeared on his face.

...Kishinuma-kun ?

… You can call me Yoshiki, if you want...

Yoshiki...

The young girl reunited with the blonde in a warm embrace, and gently put her head against his shoulder. They stayed for a few moments like this, peacefully, in each other's arms, their heart beating in unison. Then, he heared Mayu whispered the words he always hoped to hear :

I love you...

Yoshiki felt his heart beat like never before, like if it wanted to get out from his chest, while his cheeks, just like the brunette's, reached a new level of red. He kindly tightened his hug around her, a radiant smile on his face. He waited a few seconds before saying at his turn :

...Me too, Suzu-... Mayu...

A warm feeling took over the young girl's heart. None of them were moving, still gently holding each other. But suddenly, she shivered. As if the hall's oppressive atmosphere brutally came back to weigh on her shoulders.

Yoshiki ?

Mmh ?

… I think we should leave...

The blonde thought that she was right. They weren't there for a long time, probably a few minutes, but those minutes could have been fatal to them. They were really lucky that no ghost or anything else decided to attack them, because they were alone, sitting in the middle of the hall, vulnerable. They would have practically nothing to defend themselves.

You're right. We need to move.

The two stood up at the same time. Then, Yoshiki felt the gentle touch of Mayu's hand in his hand. She answered to his look by a shy smile. He smiled to her too. They made sure that the coast was clear, before starting to walk with the fierce intention to find the others and leave this place alive.

 _'Ayumi... I'll make sure that no one forget you. I'll tell the others and your family about what happened...'_ Mayu thought, both sad and determined.

As they were leaving, walking side by side, they didn't notice the presence of a spirit who was glowing with a blue color. She was looking at them, smiling. From now on, she knew that she could count on Yoshiki to protect her, now that she wasn't here for her anymore.

 _Mayu... Kishinuma... Take care of yourselves, and... Be careful..._

 **THE END**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **I never understood why Yuki and Tokiko decided to kill Mayu since she did nothing but trying to help them, while Ayumi just told them things which were half-wrong.**

 **Anyway, feel free to put a review to express your feelings about this story if you want to :) .**


End file.
